


Juzo Sakakura Takes On The 77th Class

by Shadows_Are_Everywhere



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Poor Juzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_Are_Everywhere/pseuds/Shadows_Are_Everywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juzo Sakakura didn't ask for this. He didn't ask to be at war with the 77th Class.</p><p>Small Canon Divergence in that Juzo takes over teaching the 77th Class went Chisa gets moved to the Reserve Course. They don't quite like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juzo Sakakura Takes On The 77th Class

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SHSL Screaming for this little idea! This is for you guys! I hope you like this!

                Chisa Yukizome was officially a teacher in the reserve course. She sighed as she leaned against a wall, staring at her feet. Juzo Sakakura leaned on the wall beside her, frowning.

                “What am I going to do?” She murmured. Juzo sighed, patting her shoulder awkwardly.

                “Well, you’re going to investigate the reserve course. As for me… I’m taking over your teaching position until you get back.” Chisa looked up suddenly, eyes going wide.

                “You? You’re going to be the new teacher?”

                “Yeah. Munakata’s orders.” The former boxer sighed. This was ridiculous. He wasn’t set to be a teacher… Here he was though.

                Chisa covered her mouth with her hand, giggles erupting from her mouth. Juzo raised an eyebrow at her, curious. What was she laughing about?

                “What?”

                “Nothing. Have fun okay? I should head over to the Reserve Course building.” Chisa stood straight, seeming a bit brighter than before. Juzo watched her flounce away, suddenly having a very bad feeling about all of this.

~~~

                “Okay, listen up.” Juzo stood at the front of the classroom, eyeing this group of fourteen. They were all here, shockingly enough, but he supposed that Chisa had done her job in gathering them all. “I’m Juzo Sakakura, and I’m your new teacher.  Don’t care if you show up or if you listen, do whatever you want to do. That’s it.”

                The class was silent. One of the girls, the Traditional Dancer, finally scoffed.

                “Who the hell are you anyway? You’re ugly. Where’s Yukizome-Sensei, at least she isn’t completely useless.”

                Juzo blinked, taken aback. “What the hell did you just say, you little-“

                “Just shut up.” A blonde haired boy barked from the back of the class. The Yakuza. Juzo’s eyes narrowed at him.

                “You little bitch-“ The grey haired girl behind him silently stood, and he suddenly wondered where the hell that sword came from.

                “Please do not insult my classmates.” She said softly, extending the blade out. Juzo blinked as the Yakuza tried to calm her down – no Peko put the sword down, put it down – the huffed.

                “Whatever. Class dismissed, show up tomorrow. Or don’t. I don’t care.” He stalked out of the room, leaving the kids to themselves. It was only his mistake.

                “Something has to be done about him.” Sonia frowned. “He is not very nice.”

                “We should drive him out!” Ibuki cheered, grinning.

                “Hell yes!” Akane whooped. “I’ll throw him off the roof, how about that?”

                “No!” Sonia protested. “I did not mean we should hurt him or drive him away!”

                “I think we should totally drive him off. It should be easy...” Hiyoko smirked.

                “Um, guys… I don’t think Yukizome-sensei would like that…” Chiaki glanced up from her game. “Maybe we should leave it be…” But her classmates had already set their minds.

                “Give me a few days with his desk.” Kazuichi.

                “I shall call forth spirits to assist us in this endeavor…” Gundam.

                “Oh, he’ll never get a word in edgewise.” Hiyoko giggled darkly. Fuyuhiko agreed with her statement.

                “Whoo, let’s train tomorrow old man!” Akane was pumped up about this, bouncing around. The class dissolved into conversation about how to prank poor Juzo. Even Sonia joined in, laughing with her class.

                Chiaki considered trying to stop it, then shrugged. They were working together, so why should she put a stop to it?

~~~

                The second day, there was a horse. Juzo stared blankly at it, just standing at the front of the class. The breeder sat at his desk, which had two cats. Several other animals ran across the floor.

                “Tanaka.”

                “Yes, angry one?”

                “…Get your animal filth out of here.”

                That seemed to be the wrong thing to say. Tanaka stared at him, then burst into laughter he could only describe as disturbing.

                “You call them animals? These, angry one, are the spirits which I command! Do not let their mortal forms fool you, for they have more power than you could dream of wielding!”

                Juzo just stared at him, then the animals. Then back at the breeder. “Don’t care. Make them go away.”

                “Their forsaken dwelling must be cleaned, therefore they will stay with I, their master, Tanaka the Forbidden One!”

                Translation, he wasn’t moving. Juzo sighed and walked to his desk.

~~~

                The third day, the classroom was destroyed. Juzo barely ducked out of the way of a chair being thrown at his face.

                “I’ll defeat you old man!”

                “HAHA! You will need more training for that! Your form is sloppy!”

                “Where did the wall go?” Juzo asked a red haired girl. She smiled weakly at him, sighing.

                “I’m pretty sure they smashed it at one point. Don’t worry, the school will pay for it to get fixed.”

                “….Right.” He looked up at the fighting two. “Hey! Could you take it outside!”

                In response, a desk flew at his face. He barely dodged, standing up with a huff. What was with these kids?! Chisa said they were angels!

                This was such bullshit.

~~~

                The fifth day, Chisa called him after class.

                “You don’t understand Chisa, they’re crazy! Two of them destroyed the classroom! One of them brought a fucking zoo!”

                “Juzo…” Chisa sighed. “I think you’re overreacting.”

                “They tried to kill me! They kept throwing desks at me! A horse tried to eat my hair!”

                “I’m sure it’s not all bad.” Chisa consoled him. Juzo sighed, leaning back.

                “Yeah… I mean, that cook brought me food today. It was really awesome, I appreciated it.” He heard Chisa make a strange noise. “What?”

                “Nothing. Where are you Juzo?”

                “Um… My apartment, why?”

                “Good. I’ve got to go now, stay near the bathroom, okay?” She hung up on him. He stared blankly at his phone for a few moments before he felt pain run through his gut.

                “Oh god-!”

~~~

                On the seventh day, his desk turned into a robot.

                You would think he was making things up, but he literally wasn’t. He took a seat at the desk, went to set his bag down, and it just…. Transformed! The thing reached for his throat, and he barely dove back in time.

                He heard the laughter of the class as he tried to fend the damn thing off with his chair.

~~~

                On the tenth day, Chisa was worried for his mental health.

                “Juzo, just quit.” Chisa sighed. They sat across from each other at a café, sipping coffee. Juz’s hair was messed up, and there were dark circles under his eyes.

                “No…”

                “The stress is killing you Juzo.”

                “I can’t let them win! That’s what they WANT me to do!” Juzo said in a strangled whisper. Chisa just facepalmed.

                After another half hour of trying to calm him down, Juzo headed back to his apartment to take a nap. Someone clad in a long trenchcoat and sunglasses slid into the seat across from her.

                “You have the stuff?” A female voice asked, much lower than usual. Chisa glanced around, then slid an envelope across the table.

                “There’s everything you need. The best of luck, Princess.”

                Sonia Nevermind smiled, then was gone in a breeze of sweet perfume.

~~~

                The fifteenth day, there’s a tank where the middle desks should be.

                Juzo didn’t even give it a second look, walking silently to his desk and sitting down. Like every other day, they were all here. Mocking him. He didn’t even care that the tank’s gun was pointed right at him.

                “Anyway-“

                The gun went off, and suddenly he was covered in silly string and something sticky. He looked up at the top, where the Tradition Dancer and Yakuza stood, grinning at him. Something inside him cracked, and he stood.

                “YOU LITTLE-“ They both jumped down and took off, with Juzo hot on their heels. He had a strange, inexplicable feeling of being followed though, and when he looked back-

                “Holy shit-“

                The gray haired swordswoman was after him, a very real and very sharp katana in her hand. He red eyes glinted with determination, and he picked up the pace.

                What the hell was wrong with these kids?!

~~~

                Kyouske Munakata did not expect to be assaulted with screams and manly sobbing when he answered Juzo’s call.

                “…What on earth is happening?”

                “They are crazy! This class is crazy! One of them chased me with a sword today!” Kyouske pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment, then returned it.

                “What have you done?”

                “I don’t know! But…” His voice lowered. “I think Chisa is in on it.”

                “Why on earth would you think that Yukizome is involved?” He questioned.

                “Only you and her knew that I’m allergic to Cajun seasoning.” Juzo hissed. “And guess what, the cook slipped just the littlest bit in my lunch yesterday! She’s helping them!”

                “I think you’re looking too far into this. Take a break.” Kyouske sighed, shaking his head. “Get some rest.”

                With that, he hung up.

~~~

                Juzo just didn’t have the energy anymore. The Musician was screaming at the top of her lungs, playing on an amp that the Mechanic built while the Team Manager and Gymnast fought. The walls were breaking off again.

                He just sat in his desk and mourned the loss of his sanity.

~~~

                Someone actually called Komeada. He was surprised that they would even try for trash like him!

                “We just wanted to update you for when you get back!” Sonia chirped. “We’ve got a new teacher until the end of the year, so we’re working together to drive him off!”

                Komeada tuned out after the words ‘working together’. They were… working together?

                A single man tear rolled down his cheek.


End file.
